La Hermandad de la Cacería
by Raggazzae
Summary: Valeska es secuestrada y vendida como esclava en la capital de otro país. La líder del gremio de asesinas más conocido decide adoptarla como discípula, pero ella tiene otros planes: quiere volver a su aldea y buscar a su padre, quien desapareció la noche en que los asaltaron. Pero primero necesita dinero para viajar y comienza a trabajar para la Hermandad.
1. Prólogo Capítulo 1: La Hermandad

**PRÓLOGO**

En el continente nórdico se estaban llevando a cabo un sinfín de saqueos a aldeas y poblados desprotegidos. Pero cuando su pueblo fue atacado, Valeska no supo reaccionar.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba encerrada en una jaula junto con muchos de los residentes de camino a otra tierra, esperando ser vendida como esclava.

La madre de Valeska había muerto hacía cuatro años, y su padre se había encargado de criarla desde entonces. Pero no le veía en ninguna de las otras jaulas, y se preguntaba si seguiría vivo.

-Eh, niña.

Quien iba a su lado, una mujer joven de aspecto refinado y asqueado, le preguntó que de dónde era.

-Del norte sureño.

-Ah, eres de los mestizos.

-¿Y? Soy persona, aunque en este momento no se me trate como tal.

Valeska le dio la espalda a la mujer, pues no tenía ganas de discutir con gente que siguiera opinando que los sureños eran inferiores a los norteños.

El continente del norte, Iepar, estaba dividido en dos zonas desde hacía apenas veinte años. La zona del norte, en la que vivían los nativos, y la zona del sur, en la que convivían nativos y extranjeros. Los sureños eran despreciados porque según las creencias nacionales, sus ojos dejaban de ser verdes o azules y se volvían oscuros, negrizos, como el color de la muerte. También había desigualdad entre las gentes debido al valor que le daban a la raza pura nórdica, a saber, rubio o pelirrojo con ojos claros.

Pero Valeska era pelirroja, con los ojos carbón, heredados de su madre. Aquella mujer los tenía verdes.

Era cierto que muchos nórdicos puros nacían con los ojos oscuros, pero rápidamente eran desterrados e intercambiados por niños de ojos claros de procedencia...Desconocida. Aquel detalle no era muy conocido, y nadie quería inmiscuirse en temas de política debido al caudillo que dirigía Iepar.

Pero a Valeska le esperaban más de una sorpresa en su nueva vida.

Tras varias horas de viaje, cuando la noche empezó a cerrarse y el frío comenzó a ser insoportable, las carretas que llevaban las jaulas se pararon. Harían campamento en aquel lugar y al día siguiente continuarían. Nadie sabía a dónde iban, pero los blasones que portaban las carretas descubrían a los captores, aunque solo fuese a los ojos de quien hubiese leído alguna vez un libro de historia en su vida.

-Nanbu. -Pronunció la joven.- Nanbu, continente del sur. No es como Iepar, tiene dos reinos.

-¿Qué dices?-La mujer de ojos verdes hizo una mueca.- ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

-Los blasones -señaló Valeska- son de Nanbu, el continente del sur. A diferencia de Iepar, que solo tiene un reino, Nanbu tiene dos. Lo leí en un libro en el que hablaba de los cuatro continentes.

La mujer no cambió su expresión.

-¿Y qué dos países son esos? ¿Sabes a cuál de ellos nos llevan?

-Están Aftanesia, capital Aftarko, y Aswer, capital Nikkor. Pero no sé a cuál iremos, porque no hay blasones de ningún país en concreto.-Mintió.

Por supuesto que ya sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero no veía razón por la que guardarse algo de información le fuera una desventaja. Además, si no se equivocaba y realmente iban hacia Aftanesia, estaría en graves problemas. Y no era bueno poner nerviosa a una mujer que se notaba que antes había tenido tierras y dinero y ahora se encontraba en una jaula.

Era cierto que no había blasones de ninguna estirpe, pero sí había ciertas pautas a la hora de acampar que llamaron su atención. En los libros que había leído sobre Aftanesia decía que cuando sus generales acampaban acostumbraban a hacerlo en filas al borde de un precipicio o cañón, pues si trataban de atacarlos sólo tendrían que defenderse de un lateral. Cuando Valeska leyó aquello le pareció una gran estupidez, pero ahora que estaba allí sabía que las jaulas, colocadas al borde del precipicio, servirían para que los presos no escaparan, para que tuvieran un lateral asegurado de ataques y además un medio de escapada drástico en caso de que las cosas empeoraran demasiado.

Finalmente se durmió, no sin antes buscar desesperadamente, pero por última vez a su padre.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Aftarko era enorme. Era incluso más grande que la capital de Iepar, y estaba llena de colores. Los puestos de comida, las murallas rojizas, los tipos de vestimenta de la gente…

Cuando atravesaron la colosal muralla se había quedado sin aliento, pues contaba la leyenda que dicha muralla estaba formada por los huesos de los enemigos del primer rey de Aftanesia. Huesos, y barro rojo.

Sin embargo, la muralla parecía estar hecha de piedra normal, con el barro rojizo, sí, pero no había señales de haber huesos.

Atravesaron un puente después de la muralla, y pudo ver las aguas tan oscuras en las que nadaban alimañas inimaginables. Había leído que nadie de la ciudad tenía permitido acercarse a dichas aguas por el peligro que suponían. Después se adentraron en la ciudad, la cual se extendía a lo largo de montañas, colinas, valles y varios ríos. Era como un conjunto de ciudades.

Mientras iban por las calles algunos atrevidos se les quedaban mirando, mientras que la mayoría les dejaba paso. Llevaban más de una semana en esas jaulas, y a pesar de la belleza de la ciudad, porque era bella, un mal humor constante se había apoderado de todos, presos y captores.

Finalmente pararon en una gran plaza al borde de lo que en su día fue una colina, pero que ahora servía como mercado de esclavos. Un hombre uniformado con aires de ser el propio Rey se acercó a la jaula de Valeska, y mientras hablaba abrió la jaula y fue encadenando a cada individuo que bajaba.

-Ahora subiréis al mercado, os estaréis quietos y dejaréis que os examinen. Después os pondrán a la venta. No tenéis permitido ni hablar, ni resoplar ni suspirar, mucho menos quejaros de cualquier forma. No sois personas, sois esclavos, inferiores.-Valeska bajó de la jaula y miró al oficial a los ojos. Sabía que cuando más calmada estuviera mejor saldrían las cosas, pero llevaba un malestar encima que no estaba dispuesta a contener por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Qué tipo de compradores vienen?-Dijo con voz seca y apagada.

El hombre la miró divertido, y burlándose de ella la golpeó en la cara. Valeska se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, mientras todos la miraban. Se levantó con los ojos apretados y sujetándose la mandíbula, pero le agarraron las muñecas y le pusieron una cadena a la espalda.

Mientras subían por las escaleras de camino a una casa de lavado, iba maldiciendo para sus adentros su estúpida pregunta, al guardia que la había golpeado y a esa cara de arrogante que tenía. Si tenía oportunidad, pensó, le haría pagar esa bofetada.

Los separaron. Los hombres fueron a una casa y las mujeres a otra. Allí, una mujer enorme de aspecto también nórdico les dijo que se desnudaran. La mujer que había compartido jaula con Valeska se escandalizó, por lo que tuvieron que quitarle la ropa a la fuerza. Sin embargo, Valeska accedió tras echar una rápida mirada a su alrededor: se fue a una esquina y cuando acabó se puso delante de la mujer nórdica.

-Las que acabéis pasad a la habitación, tenéis jabón y esponjas, lavaos bien. Luego volved aquí, y coged una túnica. Os veo a todas vestidas en diez minutos.

Sin vacilar, Valeska voló a la terma con agua tibia, se sumergió entera y buceó unos metros. El agua llegaba por la cintura, pero a ella le pareció que estaba nadando en la playa, como hacía cuando era pequeña. Le escocía la herida que le había provocado la contienda de antes, pero la ignoró. Peores heridas tendría a partir de ahora, pensó. Salió del agua, cogió una pastilla de jabón y se embadurnó. Las demás mujeres fueron entrando a los pocos segundos y, tal como ella había hecho, se lanzaron al agua agradecidas por poder lavarse tras más de una semana.

Valeska tenía el problema que muchas de las otras mujeres no tenían: un pelo largo como un día sin pan, enredado y sucio. Empleó todo el tiempo que pudo en desenredar aquella guerra capilar y luego salió, no muy conforme, a por su túnica. Pronto necesitaría ropa interior, porque hacía casi un mes desde la última vez que había sangrado.

Se puso la túnica blanca y se abrochó el cinturón de cuero bajo el pecho. A su lado, una niña pequeña, trataba de hacer un nudo a su espalda con el cinturón.

-Déjame ayudarte.-La niña se sorprendió al ver la rapidez y el cuidado con el que esa chica mayor que ella le ataba el nudo.-Ya está.

-Gracias.-Dijo con sus enormes ojos grises. Valeska asintió y se puso de pie. Iba a dejarla cuando la escuchó suspirar.

-No tengas miedo.-La muchacha la miró de nuevo.-Todo va a salir mal, y sólo tú puedes cambiarlo. Así que no tengas miedo, porque el miedo no te dejará cambiar las cosas.

La pequeña no entendió bien a qué se refería, pero asintió y contestó:

-Mi mamá me decía que el miedo es tu peor enemigo.

Valeska sonrió. Su madre también decía eso.

-Y uno mismo es su propio miedo en persona.- Terminó Valeska. Entonces tuvo que obligarse a abandonar a esa niña, pues enseguida le cogería cariño. No. Si hasta entonces había ignorado todo a su alrededor para no hacerse mala sangre no iba a empezar ahora a preocuparse.

La mujer nórdica volvió, esta vez acompañada de varios guardias. Las esposaron de nuevo y las llevaron a la plaza de la colina. Allí muchos mercaderes vendían ganado, animales exóticos, esclavos de los que querían deshacerse y mil instrumentos traídos de los confines del mundo. Había un puesto en el centro del mercado que estaba vacío, y se dirigieron a él.

Las metieron en los corrales conjuntos a dicho puesto y un oficial se sentó a la espera de los clientes.

El sol pegaba fuerte, y el hombre se recostó sobre su silla, bebiendo vino mientras, lo que sería su propia esclava, le abanicaba. A Valeska le dio envidia, pues ella era muy pálida y enseguida se quemaría, además de que en esos días sólo podía beber un trago de agua por la mañana y otro por la noche.

Ni corta ni perezosa, sino más bien ideando cómo conseguir sombra, se acercó al borde del corral y le habló:

-Señoría.-El hombre la miró de reojo.-¿Le apetece un masaje?

-Tsk.

No se rindió. Ella iba a conseguir sombra, aunque tuviera que tragarse su mal humor, su calor y sus ganas de salir de ahí.

-Estoy segura de que con esas botas se pasa mucho calor. Allí, en el norte, cuando el calzado nos hace daño solemos dar masajes.

Algunas de las mujeres del corral la miraron.

-¿Por qué no se está callada? ¿Quiere que la azoten?-Murmuró una mujer de otro corral.

Que una esclava hablara a un oficial era algo que no se veía todos los días, y los esclavos de los distintos corrales del mercado, así como los del propio puesto en el que estaba Valeska agudizaron el oído mientras hacían comentarios en susurros.

-¡Cállate! ¡Si vuelves a hablar te despellejaré la piel de los pies!-Gritó el oficial poniéndose de pie. Se volvió a sentar ante la mirada aterrada de Valeska y siguió con su vino. Hasta la esclava que le abanicaba se había asustado.

La pelirroja, por su parte, agachó las orejas y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en una viga de madera del corral. Entonces fue cuando no pudo controlar su mal humor, cuando a los pocos minutos empezó a quemarse la piel. Literalmente, el sol la estaba abrasando. Trató de caminar por el corral, pero tanto a ella como a las otras mujeres nórdicas el sol las embravecía. Pronto todas comenzaron a dar vueltas, a veces chocándose.

-Sombra.-Murmuró la niña de antes. Valeska pasó de largo, no estaba para cuidar niños. Pero cada vez que pasaba a su lado, o sus miradas se cruzaban, la joven maldecía para sus adentros que aquellas túnicas fueran de tirantes, y más finas que la seda.

Al pasar por novena vez al lado de la pequeña hizo algo que la sorprendió hasta a ella: se quitó la túnica y se la puso por encima a la niña.

Muchos clientes se quedaron atónitos al ver aquella escena: una joven pelirroja abrasándose bajo el sol, cuando poco antes había prácticamente suplicado que la dejaran ir a la sombra.

-Gracias…

Valeska se apartó y se hizo un ovillo contra la madera y el hierro. Se abrazó las rodillas y hundió la cabeza, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Se olvidó de todo, se despreocupó. Empezó a imaginarse que aún estaba con su padre cortando leña en el bosque, o nadando en la playa, ah, sí, la playa… Recordó el día en que pescó su primer pez: el sol era fuerte como ese día, pero el agua estaba tibia y el olor a salitre se le pegaba a la piel. Apenas tenía diez años, pero aquel pez con la aleta roja le gustó tanto que decidió soltarlo.

"_Algo tan bonito tiene que estar en un sitio bonito_", había dicho cuando su padre le preguntó por qué lo había liberado.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el oficial le gritó, furioso. Por eso, solo cuando la niña de antes le lanzó la túnica ella se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban, y de que estaba en problemas. Rápidamente se puso la túnica, se incorporó y miró al oficial.

-¡Tú! ¡Deja de montar numeritos!- Las arrugas en la frente de aquel hombre, junto con su cara roja por la ira y el pelo pegado a la cara por el sudor le daban un aire tenebroso que Valeska no se atrevió a cuestionar.- Ven aquí.

No… Valeska miró a su alrededor, buscando una alternativa a aquella orden. Pero, ¿qué buscaba? Nada, porque nada podía salvarla de recibir una paliza de ese hombre. Se acercó a la puerta del corral y por las barras de hierro se quedó mirando al oficial. Estaba temblando, pero no estaba llorando. No lloraría, ni gritaría.

Aquel hombre abrió la puerta del corral y agarró a Valeska por el pelo. De un tirón la tiró al suelo y le dio una patada en el estómago.

-¡Basta!- Gritó la niña a la que había ayudado Valeska.

El hombre la ignoró y volvió a golpear a Valeska. Esta, agarrándose la tripa, intentaba reprimir los alaridos, aunque cada vez le era más fácil estar callada. Tenía hambre, sed, muchísimo calor, y se encontraba en el suelo recibiendo patadas. No quiso levantarse, porque estaba segura de que no podría ni dar un paso antes de desmayarse o de que ese hombre la tirase de nuevo.

Recibió varias patadas más, hasta que el hombre se cansó y la levantó. Valeska no vio venir el puño sobre su cara, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba de nuevo en el suelo. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando aquel hombre se sentó en su tripa hasta que descubrió que le costaba respirar, y cuando abrió los ojos lo último que vio fue un guante de cuero acercándose a su cara.

Afortunadamente no estaba consciente cuando el resto de la paliza llegó. Tras unos minutos, otros oficiales tuvieron que separarlos e inspeccionar que la joven aún seguía viva.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿La dejamos en el corral con las otras?

-La compro.-Una voz a espaldas de los oficiales, fuerte y tenaz, se abrió paso entre el público que observaba la escena y sacó una bolsa de dinero. Era una mujer mayor, acompañada de cuatro chicas, todas vestidas con pantalones de caza, botas y una capa. Enseguida fueron reconocidas: La Hermandad de la Cacería.-Cien turbias, por la que ha recibido la paliza, por la niña y aquella de allí.-Señaló a una joven de cabello rubio con los ojos azules.

Los hombres se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y sacaron a las dos chicas del corral, tomaron la bolsa de dinero y les quitaron las esposas. Sabían que aquellas mujeres vivían fuera de la ciudad, es un escondite, que no prestaban servicio al Rey ni a nadie, y que simplemente se dedicaban a dar caza, o matar, a aquellas personas que según su juicio merecían morir.

-Subidlas al carro.-Ordenó la mujer a las jóvenes que la acompañaban.

Valeska despertó en una habitación hecha de madera y reforzada con metales. Estaba en una cama muy blanda, con una túnica diferente, esta vez de media manga y de color granate con los bordes dorados. Olía a fresas, y por la ventana se veían los árboles. Se frotó los ojos y lanzó un gemido: tenía la cara hinchada. Entonces recordó hasta donde pudo lo que había sucedido.

Alguien me ha comprado, pensó. ¿Pero, quién?

Intentó estirarse, comprobando que su torso estaba en pie de guerra: unos moretones le recorrían el vientre, y pronto descubriría lo mismo de su mejilla izquierda. Rodando hacia un lado intentó ponerse en pie, o por lo menos bajar de la cama. Naturalmente, no pudo, y cayó al suelo.

-¿Has oído eso?- Escuchó Valeska tras la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Ya está despierta!- Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera ponerse de pie, dos chicas de su edad entraron a verla.- ¡Hola!

-¡Madre mía! ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Ambas chicas la ayudaron a levantarse, y se miraron la una a la otra cuando Valeska reprimió un gritito de dolor.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois?- Aún se tambaleaba cuando la soltaron, así que la volvieron a agarrar y la ayudaron a sentarse en la cama.

-Yo soy Jimena,- dijo la castaña,- y ella es mi hermana Lorena.-La otra, morena, saludó con una sonrisa.-Somos miembros de la Hermandad de la Cacería. Fauna os ha comprado, a ti y a otras dos chicas, y ahora seréis parte de la Hermandad.

-¿Eh?-Valeska se la quedó mirando sin creerse una palabra. Pero poco a poco, mientras iba recordando las historias de los libros sobre si existía o no dicha Hermandad, se fue creyendo que realmente estaba en el gremio de asesinas más famoso de Aftanesia. Claro, aquellos libros que había leído trataban de hacía cien años, porque ahora todo ser humano sabía de la existencia, pero no la localización de la Hermandad.

-Sabes, aquel hombre se pasó golpeándote. Por suerte no tienen ningún hueso roto, aunque tienes media cara morada. Pero se pasará en unas semanas, anda, ven, tendrás hambre.-Ofreció Jimena.-Lorena, vete a coger hueco en el comedor, ahora vamos.

-Voy.-Miró a Valeska.-Bienvenida, si no sabes qué hacer o a dónde ir ven a verme a mí, o a mi hermana, claro.

La pelirroja asintió y cuando Lorena se fue de la habitación miró a Jimena.

-Por cierto, yo soy Valeska. -Dijo en un tono más tranquilo. Ni siquiera se había presentado.- No sé bien qué es lo que hago aquí, pero al menos vosotras no parecéis malas personas.

-No te preocupes, es normal que desconfíes.

-Desconfiaré durante mucho tiempo, créeme.

Y era verdad. Estaba dispuesta a portarse decentemente, sobre todo en un lugar así, además de que aquella gente posiblemente le había salvado la vida. Pero no significaba que fuera a abrir sus brazos, pues ella tenía una vida antes de eso e iba a recuperarla. A lo mejor al principio les seguía la corriente, pero en cuanto pudiera volvería a Iepar, a su aldea, y buscaría a su padre.

Aunque, claro, aquello no se lo podía decir a nadie.


	2. Rechazo

-Ven conmigo, vamos a la sala de reuniones. Allí, cada vez que ocurre algo nos informamos las unas a las otras.-Dijo Jimena mientras ayudaba a Valeska a levantarse.

La pelirroja se miró los pies cayendo en la cuenta de que no estaba descalza: tenía unas botas que le llegaban a medio muslo, y que quedaban cubiertas en parte por la túnica.

-Jimena,- dijo con voz baja,- ¿quiénes son las otras chicas que han comprado?

La otra sonrió antes de contestar:

-No puedo decírtelo, Fauna nos ha dicho a todas que estemos calladas.

Aquello sorprendió a Valeska, pero no le dio importancia. Lo único que quería era saber si aquella niña estaba bien, pero no quería preocuparse demasiado por si las cosas iban mal y no volvía a verla.

Salieron de la habitación y Valeska vio que se trataba de un edificio con muchas habitaciones. Cuando salieron fuera, lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta: un barullo de chicas de distintas edades correteaban, gritaban, o paseaban de un lado a otro. ¡Estaban en la cima de un árbol! Era un árbol gigante, como los que salían en los libros de historia de hacía cientos de años, y sobre sus ramas había varios edificios. Allí arriba todo tipo de animales que jamás había visto se paseaban sin inmutarse con la presencia de las chicas: ardillas negras, pájaros del tamaño de un alfiler, una especie de jaguar azul…

-Son animales casi extintos.-Jimena, a espaldas de Valeska, prácticamente le había leído el pensamiento.-Aquí han encontrado un hogar, porque los árboles milenarios no se pueden talar, son inmunes al fuego y escalarlos es imposible. Para llegar a la cima de un árbol milenario hay que volar o encontrar el camino por las raíces. A los humanos nos costaría siglos encontrar una raíz hueca entre tantas, pero por suerte la Hermandad la encontró hace ciento cincuenta años. Bueno, en realidad la primera hermana no la encontró, más bien fue guiada por un waluria.

Valeska estaba escuchando cada palabra de Jimena a la vez que disfrutaba del aroma a fresas que crecían en un lugar que aún no lograba averiguar, pero cuando pronunció el nombre de los waluria la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

-¿Un waluria?

-Sí, la primera hermana lo rescató cuando era un cachorro y a cambio el waluria le enseñó este lugar. Dicen que los waluria son nativos de estos árboles.

Valeska asintió. Ella solo había conocido a un waluria en su vida, y fue el que mató a su madre hacía cuatro años.

Los waluria eran muy conocidos, pero poco vistos. Eran lobos del tamaño de un caballo con alas de pájaro y cabeza y patas de jaguar. Lo poco que se sabía de ellos era que eran solitarios, y que rara vez se unían a un humano. Cuando esto sucedía, el propio humano podía montar sobre los waluria y comunicarse con él sin necesidad del habla.

Avanzó por la rama que conectaba los dormitorios con lo que parecía la zona central, una plazoleta en la que había algunos bancos. La rama por la que caminaba debía de medir por lo menos cuatro metros de ancho, y sobre ella habían colocado barras a ambos lados y unas tablas sobre la rama redonda. Por un momento buscó los clavos con los que hubieran unido las tablas y las barandillas al árbol, pero sólo encontró una especie de cemento de color naranja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es resina milenaria. Cuando se endurece es tan fuerte como el diamante, pero nadie sabe que aún existe.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque para extraerla se necesita ir a la raíz hueca de un árbol milenario.

Cada pocos metros Valeska se paraba y le preguntaba algo a Jimena. Todas sus preguntas giraban en torno al lugar: qué era ese material, por qué aquello estaba hecho así, cómo era que lo otro tenía esa forma… Llegaron a la mitad de la rama y Valeska miró a su izquierda: en otra rama que salía de la plazoleta había un edificio de tres pisos, en el que cuatro mujeres plantaban guardia. Le llamó la atención porque aparte de aquellas cuatro guardianas no había nadie correteando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué hay allí?

-Es la habitación de Fauna, nuestra líder. También está su despacho, y la habitación de la heredera.-De pronto Jimena cogió a Valeska por los hombros y la sacudió.-¡Este año Fauna decidirá quién se va a convertir en heredera!

-¿No hay heredera? Como su hija o algo así…

-Fauna no tiene hijos, ninguna de nosotras puede tenerlos.

Aquel detalle aclaraba el por qué Jimena se había puesto así de eufórica: como ella le contó al momento, cualquier chica de la Hermandad podía convertirse en heredera.

Su compañera siguió parloteando sobre los requisitos para ser heredera, cosa que a Valeska no le importaba, pero no dijo nada. Llegaron a la plazoleta y una chica morena, con el pelo rizado y porte orgulloso se les acercó.

-Ya has despertado por lo que veo.-Se dirigió a Valeska.

-Sí…¿Y tú eres?

-Katrina.-Contestó hinchando el pecho.-Voy a convertirme en la heredera.

Jimena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Kat, eso no lo decides tú. Además, hay chicas mejor preparadas que tú.

-¿Como quién? ¿Tú? ¿Tu hermana?

-Valeska.-Contestó cruzándose de brazos. Al oír aquello la pelirroja la miró incrédula, y Katrina se echó a reír.

-Sí, ya, claro. No es ni miembro de la Hermandad y se va a convertir en heredera.

-Eh...-Valeska intentó decir algo, pero Jimena y Katrina estaban metidas en una conversación muy intensa.

-Yo creo que sí, porque ya viste cómo se portó con la niña. Una heredera ha de sacrificarse por los demás.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya la viste cómo acabó!

-Pero ella aguantó la paliza.

-Sí, inconsciente. Necesitamos una heredera despierta, bonita.

Siguieron discutiendo. Valeska las observaba intentado hacer algo, pero por otro lado le parecía divertido que Jimena creyera por un momento que iba a convertirse en heredera, mientras que Katrina era la típica chica que perseguía sus metas sin dudar en luchar. Aunque fuera una prepotente, claro.

-A ver, a ver, ya, tranquilas. -Al final terminó separándolas cuando la discusión iba camino de algo más que palabras.-Jimena, tenemos que ir a ese sitio…

-La sala de reuniones.

-Eso. Venga, vamos.-Tiró ligeramente del brazo de Jimena dejando con la palabra en la boca a la morena.

En dirección recta desde las habitaciones, y atravesando la plazoleta, salía otra rama más en la cual había un edificio redondo. Era bastante grande, con ventanas de gran tamaño. Se podía percibir una especie de gradas en las que seguramente las chicas se sentarían. Entraron y lo encontraron vacío.

-Valeska, espera aquí.-Dijo Jimena dejándola sola.

-¿Y la gente? ¿Por qué te vas?

-Órdenes de Fauna.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejando a Valeska en el centro del edificio. Era muy alto, y alrededor de ella había, efectivamente, gradas, con una mesa al fondo, sobre dos escalones, a unos metros de Valeska. Todo era de madera con alfombras rojas de bordes dorados. En la mesa central había tres sillas, y tras ellas un par de ventanales separados por lo que parecía un escudo con un waluria esculpido en oro blanco.

Suspiró y se sentó en una de las gradas, en el peldaño más bajo. Tendría que empezar pronto a ganarse la confianza de la Hermandad para que la llevasen fuera del árbol y así escapar, pero también se preguntaba cómo iba a llegar hasta Iepar, cómo sobreviviría y qué haría para encontrar a su padre.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta se abría, y al girarse vio algo que años más tarde ella describiría como "la mejor visión de la semana":

-¡Estás aquí!-La pequeña niña de ojos grises se lanzó a sus brazos. Valeska no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio al verla, ni una carcajada cuando la tuvo entre los brazos. A pesar de que los moretones le dolían no se quejó, porque toda su atención en aquel momento fue a parar a la niña.

Esta se separó de Valeska, y mostrando sus dientes de leche le dijo:

-Me llamo Odalyn, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Valeska, qué alegría que estés bien.

Se volvieron a abrazar, mientras la mayor le acariciaba el pelo a Odalyn.

-Odalyn, ¿a ti también te han comprado?

-Sí, pero cuando llegamos nos separaron. A mí me bañaron otra vez y me dieron sopa. ¿A qué es chulo mi vestido?-Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma mostrando su amarillento vestido, con unos zapatitos grises.

-A mí me metieron en una cama. Es muy bonito, te tengo envidia.-Le guiñó un ojo.-A mí solo me han dado esta túnica y las botas.

Se sentaron en las gradas a hablar. Valeska le preguntó quién era la otra chica que habían comprado, y Odalyn le dijo que era una chica rubia, de la edad de Valeska. A los pocos minutos de entrar la niña la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez con la silueta de una chica rubia, de ojos azules, vestida con la misma ropa que Valeska. La tercera esclava.

Sin decir nada se colocó en el centro de la sala, donde antes había estado Valeska. Esta agarró de la mano a Odalyn y la llevó también al centro al oír un jaleo acercándose. A los pocos segundos, montones de chicas que hacían comentarios sobre ellas comenzaron a entrar por la puerta. Tras ellas, vestida con una capa oscura, entró una mujer de pelo blanquecino, seguida por Jimena, Lorena, Katrina y una chica de pelo blanco. Lorena y Katrina se quedaron en la puerta, la cerraron y cruzaron los brazos a sus espaldas, y las otras tres mujeres pasaron por delante de las tres chicas y se sentaron en la mesa enfrente del escudo: la que portaba la capa negra en el centro, a su derecha la chica del pelo blanco y a su izquierda Jimena.

Algunas chicas seguían hablando por lo bajinis de las tres jóvenes, pero Valeska sólo alcanzó a oír un rumor de su cara morada.

-Bienvenidas.-Habló la mujer mayor y el murmullo de la sala cesó.-Una de vosotras estaba inconsciente, por lo que me presentaré de nuevo. Mi nombre es Fauna, líder de la Hermandad de la Cacería. Fuisteis compradas en el mercado de esclavos, pero no lo sois. Sois libres. Estáis aquí porque he decidido daros la oportunidad de pertenecer a la Hermandad, oportunidad que no suelo dar. Por supuesto, no estáis obligadas a aceptar, pero si aceptáis seréis instruidas en el arte de la caza.

Mientras aquella mujer hablaba, Valeska notó que Odalyn le apretaba la mano. Le devolvió el apretón.

-Ahora, una por una, decidiréis si entrar o no.-Tomó un papel de la mesa y miró a Odalyn.

-Odalyn, eres huérfana, y tu orfanato fue saqueado hace un mes. Has sido vendida a un amo al cual saquearon hace poco más de una semana, y ayer te compramos en el mercado de esclavos.-Vaya, Valeska no tenía ni idea del infierno que debía de haber pasado Odalyn, tan pequeña y ya con esa historia.-Acércate, Odalyn.

La voz de Fauna era autoritaria pero suave. Odalyn miró a Valeska, quien le dijo:

-A mí no me preguntes. Es tu vida, tu destino y tus decisiones. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el miedo?-Ella asintió.-Sólo tú.

Odalyn soltó la mano de Valeska y se puso enfrente de Fauna.

-No tengo a dónde ir.

-Aquí cuidaremos de ti. Es como una familia.

-Mi familia no existe, pero puedo daros una oportunidad.

La niña miró hacia atrás, esta vez sonriendo. Valeska reconoció para sus adentros que la niña tenía valor, aunque con la mirada le dijo todo. Odalyn firmó, como pudo, un papel que la nombraba miembro, y entonces volvió al centro.

-No me arrepiento.-Susurró la pequeña.

-Nunca lo hagas.-Aquellas palabras quedaron encubiertas por un leve alboroto por la incorporación de la niña a la Hermandad de la Cacería. Fauna puso orden y prosiguió.

-La siguiente eres tú, Trianna.-Valeska miró de reojo a su izquierda. La rubia se acercó con paso firme hacia Fauna, y sin inmutarse se dispuso a firmar el papel.-Espera.-Trianna paró.-Primero hay que leer tu historia.

Valeska pensó qué cosas sabrían sobre ella. ¿Tendrían alguna noticia de su padre?

-Trianna, fuiste la heredera de una familia aristocrática del norte de Iepar.-Claro, ahora Valeska entendía por qué no había ni saludado antes.-En un saqueo tu casa se vio afectada de modo que fuiste raptada. Te compramos en el mercado de esclavos junto con Odalyn. ¿Quieres decir algo?

La rubia miró despectivamente a Valeska, y luego a Fauna.

-Estoy dispuesta a todo menos a colaborar con ella.

Valeska suspiró pero se mantuvo callada.

-Bien, si ella acepta estaréis en grupos distintos. Con el tiempo acabaréis llevándoos bien, o de lo contrario una de vosotras será expulsada.

-No tengo problema si ella sabe cómo ha de portarse.-Ante aquel comentario Valeska se mordió la lengua, literalmente.

"_Idiota…" _Pensó.

Trianna firmó el papel y volvió al centro, bajo alguna felicitaciones de las chicas.

-Tu turno, Valeska.-La pelirroja se acercó con paso firme a Fauna.-Vivías con tu padre en un poblado en medio del bosque. Os asaltaron y te capturaron.

-¿Y mi padre?

-No lo sabemos, desapareció esa noche. Pero seguramente haya muerto.

A pesar de que la voz de Fauna era lo más dulce posible, Valeska no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al escuchar aquella frase que había evitado durante aquellos días.

-Mi padre no está muerto.-Dijo con voz firme aunque por dentro se le empezó a formar un remolino de nervios.-Es fuerte, habrá escapado.-Intentó que su voz no se tornase temblorosa, y apenas lo consiguió.

Fauna le concedió un instante de silencio antes de rebatirle:

-No dudo de la fortaleza de tu padre, pero reconoce que cuando un preso no está enjaulado es porque está muerto.

-O ha escapado.

Fauna suspiró, viendo la fuerte convicción de Valeska, aunque en realidad sabía lo que la joven estaba pensando. Por su parte, y siendo la cruda verdad, Valeska no creía a ciegas que su padre estuviese vivo, más bien se intentaba convencer de que no se había quedado sola en ese mundo. Aquello había quedado oculto a los ojos de todas, excepto de Fauna, que en secreto comprendió la lucha interna que se libraba en Valeska. Lo valoró positivamente, pues en vez de intentar convencerla de que su padre había muerto como habría hecho en cualquier otra situación, esta vez dejó que Valeska aceptara lo que era más posible y, a su juicio, lo que había pasado.

El corazón le latía a mil a la pelirroja, pues el solo hecho de tener que discutir sobre si su padre seguía con vida le provocaba calor, nerviosismo e incomodidad. Suspiró nerviosamente, viendo que cada vez le iba a ser más difícil controlarse y no echarse a llorar. Estaba vivo, eso era lo que quería creer.

En la sala algunas chicas cuchicheaban dando su opinión. Valeska tomó aire de nuevo, esta vez soltando todos los nervios en ese suspiro, relajándose, descubriéndose a sí misma que no le importaba que la vieran nerviosa. No importaba si con ello conseguía mantener la verdadera calma.

-No tengo ni idea de qué ha sido de mi padre, pero hasta que no acepte su muerte, si es que ha muerto, creeré que aún vive. -Ahora su voz era firme de nuevo, y su mirada transmitía frialdad. Para la sabia Fauna, aquella era la mirada de la convicción.-Mi respuesta es no. No acepto entrar, ya que he de ir a buscarle, sin embargo, tengo una petición.

Aquello sorprendió a todas las presentes, incluida Fauna. Primero, porque todas esperaban que aceptase entrar, segundo, porque Valeska le había hecho una petición, cosa que nadie se atrevía a hacer, ni siquiera las más antiguas hermanas. Por ejemplo, Odalyn se agarró fuertemente el vestido, mientras que Trianna se quedó boquiabierta.

-Sólo prometo escucharte.-Dijo Fauna reclinándose hacia atrás en su butaca.

-De alguna manera me gustaría serviros por un tiempo, hasta acumular algo de dinero, para poder partir en busca de mi padre.-No se oía ni una mosca, todas estaban escuchando hasta el latir de Valeska.-Puedo limpiar, cortar leña, enseñar a Odalyn y a cualquiera que lo necesite a leer y escribir, cualquier cosa.-Ahora no tenía la firmeza de antes, pues sabía que Fauna tomaría la decisión y que en ella estaba su destino.

La líder se quedó pensando unos segundos, se levantó de la butaca seriamente y habló a la chica del pelo blanco:

-Bariel, enséñale la lavandería.-Ante aquellas palabras Valeska sonrió boquiabierta, al igual que muchas chicas, pero no pudo decir nada. Entonces Fauna la miró.-Quédate el tiempo que necesites.

La chica del pelo blanco se levantó y, una vez que Fauna hubo salido del edificio, habló. Tenía la voz autoritaria, y su pelo blanco, liso y largo le llegaba a la cintura. Sus ojos eran azules, y pálidos como su piel. Tenía la cara afilada, y daba la sensación de ser uno o dos años mayor que Valeska.

-Sígueme.

Fue detrás de ella, despidiéndose con una mano de Odalyn. Tras ellas comenzaron a salir las demás jóvenes, pero Valeska sólo pensaba en una cosa: la benevolencia de Fauna. Quería volver a hablar con ella, agradecerle que la dejara, y también quería que le explicara por qué las habían comprado a ellas y no a otras, además de que sentía curiosidad por saber qué pensaba Fauna sobre su "otra opción", a saber, la de rechazar a la Hermandad y volver a las calles, al mercado de esclavos, o donde quisiera que llevaran a las que rechazaban la oferta. A sus ojos, esa no era una opción, y prácticamente estaban obligadas a aceptar ser miembros. Sin embargo, ella se quedó pensando en que ella misma lo había rechazado, pero no se encontraba en las calles, sola y desprotegida. Esa era otra cosa de la que hablar con Fauna, siempre y cuando encontrase la oportunidad.

Siguió a la chica llamada Bariel por la plazoleta y por una rama, la que llevaba hasta el edificio con el cartel de "comedor". Ahora que lo recordaba, Lorena les había guardado sitio a Jimena y a ella, y se preguntaba si podría ir a comer. Hambre, desde luego tenía.

Resultaba que debajo del comedor había otra sala, la lavandería, donde se llevaban a cabo las labores de limpieza tanto de la ropa como del arsenal de la Hermandad. Valeska fue asignada junto con otras chicas, estas sí eran miembros, para limpiar el armamento ligero. La chica llamada Bariel se encargó de enseñarle a limpiar una bayoneta, pues tenía quince por limpiar después de esa. Cuando hubo acabado de enseñarle, le puso de nuevo el seguro.

-En media hora será la hora de comer. Hoy han retrasado la comida. Te presentarás limpia. Cuando acabes de comer vuelve aquí abajo para que las hermanas que estén aquí te enseñen a limpiar la plaza. Dormirás en la habitación en la que has despertado y mañana por la mañana te asignaré un nuevo dormitorio.

Dicho esto, Bariel desapareció de la lavandería. Valeska suspiró y continuó limpiando las bayonetas hasta que por fin acabó. Las chicas de la lavandería no eran muy habladoras, cosa que agradeció, porque entre el dolor, el hambre y la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado a Valeska no le quedaban fuerzas para mantener una charla.

Finalmente guardó la última bayoneta debajo de una mesa, en un cajón y se puso en pie. Se sacudió y estudió su túnica asegurándose de que no estaba manchada. Echó un rápido vistazo a las chicas, que también acababan de recoger, y salió la primera por la puerta. Subió unas escaleras y apareció en el comedor: una sala rectangular con varias hileras de mesas y, al fondo, la mesa central. Fauna, Bariel y otra mujer adulta estaban sentadas en ella. El estómago le rugió, doliéndole. No recordaba a la mujer, de pelo negro recogido en un moño, así que supuso que habría llegado en ese momento. Buscó con la mirada a Lorena o a su hermana, y las encontró. El olor a carne del comedor la hipnotizaba.

-¡Valeska! ¡Te hemos guardado un sitio!

La pelirroja sonrió, y atravesando el comedor bajo miradas inquisidoras, se sentó en la mesa. Estaban sentadas con otras chicas que recibieron a Valeska con una mirada amable.

-Valeska, estas son Sofía, Claudia y Helena.

-Hola.

Valeska miró al plato mientras las otras hablaban. De comida tenían carne, parecido al cerdo, con una salsa fuerte y roja, con patatas. Sinceramente, aunque hubiese intentado seguir hablando con alguna de las chicas no lo habría conseguido. Tenía tanta hambre…

Pasaron los minutos, mientras las chicas comían y Valeska devoraba, hasta que Fauna llamó la atención de todas.

-Odalyn y Trianna, en pie.-Hasta ese momento Valeska no había caído en la cuenta de que esas dos tenían que estar allí también. Las jóvenes obedecieron. Estaban muy alejadas de Valeska.-Me complace presentaros a la sub líder, educadora y adiestradora de la Hermandad.-La mujer del moño se pudo en pie y habló.

-Yo soy Flora. Seré vuestra entrenadora y os asignaré las tareas de exploración y cacería cuando llegue el momento.

Una punzada de malestar empezó a revolverle el estómago a Valeska. Se imaginó a la pequeña Odalyn matando a otra persona.

-Yo soy Trianna.

-Sé quienes sois.

-Ah.

Valeska se reprimió de mirar a Odalyn. ¿Qué habría pensado ella? ¿Sería consciente de lo que tendría que hacer en un futuro? ¿Y si ese futuro no estaba lejos?

-Más tarde hablaremos. Comed y descansad.

Dicho eso se volvió a sentar, como Fauna. Las demás volvierona comer, pero Jimena notó un gran cambio en el apetito de Valeska. No dijo nada, pues no entendía a qué se debía, pero se lo imaginaba.

Durante el resto de la cena, la pelirroja prácticamente se mantuvo ausente, pensando en sus cosas. Tenía que hablar con Fauna, tenía que hacerlo. Quería aclarar sus dudas, además de que el apetito se le había ido con el tema de Odalyn. Cierto, tenía que hablar con Odalyn, y decirle que fuera fuerte.

Pero…¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba así por ella? Sí, ella quería evitar cualquier contacto con los otros esclavos para no tener ningún malestar si algo ocurría, pero Odalyn...A pesar de que se había querido distanciar de ella, cuando despertó se preguntó por ella, en la Sala de Reuniones se había sentido orgullosa de ella, se habían abrazado incluso. Seguramente, si no hubiese tenido tanta hambre habría buscado a Odalyn primero.

Aquel pensamiento la asustó. Si se encariñaba mucho con la niña acabaría quedándose, y sabía que tenía que ir a buscar a su padre, Erik. De momento estaba allí para coger fuerzas y conseguir algo de dinero, pero después se iría, y no podía permitir que ese sentimiento de protección que crecía dentro de ella aflorase.

Un mes, se dijo. Estaría como mucho un mes, porque Fauna no le había dado límite. Un mes y se iría. Hasta entonces hablaría lo imprescindible con Odalyn, y se dedicaría a hacer las tareas que le mandasen.

-Valeska.-De pronto Lorena la interrumpió. -No sé qué es lo que te ocurre, pero si estás cansada vete a dormir, o a dar un paseo. Si quieres te acompañamos, pero necesitas distraerte. Creo que ha sido un día muy completo y que por hoy basta de preocupaciones.

Valeska se quedó boquiabierta. Al final iba a resultar que ese malestar, aparte del dolor de las heridas que ella tenía, era comprendido por algunas chicas y todo.

-Bueno, creo que iré a dormir.

-Descansa.-Dijo Lorena.

-Si necesitas algo avísanos.-Jimena se levantó y la acompañó por el comedor. Algunas chicas se giraron, incluida Odalyn, quien se despidió con la mano, pero Valeska la ignoró. Fauna vio aquello, al igual que Flora, Bariel, y casi todo el comedor.

-Lo que sea.-Terminó Jimena una vez que estuvieron fuera.-Valeska asintió.

-Gracias, Jimena.

La morena fue a decir algo, pero en vez de eso recibió un abrazo de Valeska. Cuando se separaron ninguna sabía qué hacer. Jimena, por un lado estaba sorprendida, aunque entendía perfectamente la confusión de Valeska: no saber qué hacer, ni a dónde ir, ni cómo hacer para encontrar a su padre. También estaba el detalle de que no había saludado a esa niña que esa tarde la agarraba de la mano. Seguramente la pequeña fuera la razón por la que había dejado de comer. Pero todavía no entendía por qué, exactamente. Por otra parte, Valeska se estaba sorprendiendo a sí misma con tanto abrazo ese día. Pero lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que ella, cuando estaba agradecida, lo demostraba.

-Bueno, me voy.

-Sí...Buenas noches.

Se despidieron y Valeska tomó rumbo a la rama de las habitaciones. Era la rama de al lado del comedor. No hacía frío, a pesar de que era de noche y el viento soplaba, pero era cálido. Fue lentamente, no como ella caminaba normalmente, respirando profundamente y dejando la mente en blanco. Lorena tenía razón, ese día había sido suficiente. Mañana trabajaría, y a las pocas semanas se iría. Pero en aquel momento tenía que distraerse.

Como cuando se desnudó en el corra. No pensar en la realidad, desconectar, sumergirse en sus recuerdos de cuando estaba en Iepar.

Entró en las habitaciones y se fue a su cuarto. No recordaba cuál era exactamente, pero más o menos atinó. Se metió en la cama, oliendo a fresas silvestres, y le vino a la cabeza una idea: ¿dónde crecían las fresas? Tumbada en la cama, sin ganas de levantarse, buscó con la mirada por la ventana el arbusto que las saba. Nada, no lo vio. Bueno, pero el olor era intenso, así que no debían de estar muy lejos.

Se hizo un ovillo, como pudo, con las sábanas y se durmió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hacía rato que todas estaban dormidas. Todas, excepto Fauna, Flora y Bariel. Se encontraban en el despacho de Fauna, tratando ciertos temas sobre la Hermandad.

-Flora, empezarás el entrenamiento de Trianna y Odalyn mañana por la mañana.

-De acuerdo.

-Bariel, tú te encargarás de Valeska.

-Entendido.

Flora miró mal a Fauna.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción?

Flora titubeó antes de contestar.

-No me da buena espina esa chica.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, es extraño que alguien rechace a la Hermandad.

-Pero no es imposible.

-Ya, pero si no tiene a dónde ir.

Faura respiró con tranquilidad.

-Si quiere ir a buscar a su padre, tiene libertad para hacerlo. Simplemente me ha pedido trabajo para poder costearse el viaje, y no entiendo por qué debería de darle la espalda.

-Flora.-Habló Bariel. Ambas callaron para escucharla.-Las decisiones que toma una persona son responsabilidad de esa persona. Nadie puede decirle a Valeska que no busque a su padre, y nadie puede decirle a Fauna que eche a Valeska. Por otro lado, me encargaré de que no haga otra cosa que trabajar, que cumpla las normas y que no cause problemas. Tampoco me fío completamente de alguien que rechaza tu oportunidad, porque es arriesgarse también a que tú la rechazaras para el trabajo. Debe de estar muy segura de sí misma si prefiere arriesgarse e ir a buscar a su padre.-Se levantó de la butaca y saliendo del despacho dijo.-Cuando alguien está seguro de lo que quiere hace lo que sea por conseguirlo.

Bariel salió del despacho y se apoyó en la barandilla de la rama, mirando a las habitaciones. Tenía el doble de trabajo ahora que Valeska había llegado, porque como le ocurría a Flora y a ella, muchas chicas no se fiaban de la joven que había rechazado a la Hermandad. Si la rechazaba era porque tenía otros planes mejores, y se atrevía a llevarlos a cabo a pesar de no tener nada. Aquello desconcertaba a las chicas, y el desconcierto se convierte en miedo, recelo, rechazo.

-Por muy noble que sea tu deseo de encontrar a tu padre, asustas a las chicas. Eres valiente, de una valentía que no veía desde...-Resopló, cortando la frase.

-El miedo asusta incluso a los más valientes.-Fauna sorprendió a la peliblanca Esta se incorporó y puso cara de desconcierto.-Bariel, aprende esto y nunca lo olvides: el verdadero valor reside en el miedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que ella tiene miedo?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?-Dijo la sabia Fauna sonriendo y entrando de nuevo en el despacho. La chica se volvió a apoyar en la barra.

Por un momento recordó su comienzo en la Hermandad, y ahora se encontraba en la cúspide, por encima de Flora, aunque por debajo de Fauna. Muchas veces la cabecilla le había ofrecido convertirse en heredera, pero Bariel continuaba respondiendo que habría otra chica que encajase mejor. Simplemente, no estaba interesada.

Suspiró mirando la ventana de Valeska. Bajo dicha ventana había crecido un matorral con fresas, pero cogerlas era imposible porque cuando te acercabas por alguna ramilla del árbol, el matorral se tornaba en pinchos defendiendo sus frutos.

Se estiró y puso rumbo a los dormitorios, mientras que en su mente se formulaba una pregunta que al día siguiente Valeska tendría que contestar: ¿de qué tenía miedo?


End file.
